


Just The Two Of Us

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bill is a bit of a slut in this, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartbreak, I actually fucking loved writing Eddie and Stan together, I think I have tagged enough, M/M, Making Out, Missionary Position, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Richie is fucking clueless, Slash, Smut, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, steddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Stan and Eddie are fed up with their dumb and oblivious crushes, so one night after a few too many wine coolers they turn to each other for some much needed physical attention.





	Just The Two Of Us

Music thrummed through the speakers, it was some trashy trap mix of a song that seemed vaguely familiar to Eddie. He wormed his way through the sweaty bodies searching for a familiar face. He sighed in relief when he saw a head of messy black curls bopping along with the beat. He made his way over to Richie and saw the rest of his friends, sans Bill Denbrough, there too.

 

“SPAGHETTI MAN!!!” Richie cheered, the mystery liquid in his red cup sloshing over the side slightly with his movements. Stan grimaced at the mess that Richie was making, even though they weren’t in his house. Eddie rolled his eyes fondly at Richie’s actions and took a seat on the arm of the chair Stan was sitting on. 

 

“Hey.” Stan said softly, looking up at him and Eddie smiled down at him. Stan shifted so that he could rest his head in Eddie’s lap, and Eddie immediately began carding his fingers through his friend’s golden brown curls. Stan closed his eyes and relaxed into the feeling.

 

“Eddie! I’m so glad you made it. You’ve got to let loose every once in a while, you’re so uptight.” Bev teased, nudging him slightly. Eddie sighed dramatically at her in response. A bright smile spread across her face, she had all but adopted Eddie as her partner in crime, they were the first to throw punches and sass. They just kind of worked together. She handed her cup to Eddie and he took a long swig. He grimaced at the sugary taste of malibu cut with tequila and juice, but threw his head back and finished it off. “So gentlemen, any chance that you will be manning up tonight and confessing your feelings for the objects of your affection?” 

 

“Bev.” Stan warned, opening his eyes only to shoot her a slight glare. Bev shook her head and sat herself right on Stan’s lap so that he couldn’t avoid her. His arm wrapped around her waist without thought, making sure she was steady. 

 

“What? Don’t you think five years of pining over them is long enough?” She asked frowning at the now empty cup that Eddie had handed back to her. “MIKE!” She called and he turned around, focusing his attention on her and semi guiltily stepping back from where he had a very flustered Ben pinned against the wall. “Shit. Sorry guys, but since you are taking a break from sucking face...Could you get me another drink? And some for Eddie and Stan too?” Stan went to protest, he didn’t feel much like drinking, but Mike was already nodding and pulling Ben with him in the direction of the kitchen.

 

“Was it necessary to cock block them, Bev?” Eddie asked, feeling a little bad that his alcohol came at that price. Bev shrugged slightly, and Eddie rolled his eyes again. “By the way it hasn’t been five years…” Both Bev and Stan shot him looks that told him to cut the bullshit. “It’s not been five years, because I’ve been in love with Richie since I met him when we were six. Boom, that’s twelve years of pining.” Stan let out a small chuckle and nodded.

 

“Truth. Bill has been the only person I’ve ever thought about in that way. So stupid and pathetic. He would never…” He trailed off. It was the sad truth for both of them, they were in love with their friends, and it was most definitely unrequited.. 

 

Eddie felt even worse for Stan than he did for himself. Richie had come out as bisexual when they were freshmen, he even had Bev stitch a bisexual pride flag on the sleeve of his favorite jacket. Eddie’s heart had soared when Richie had told him, a glimmer of hope in his chest knowing that Richie liked boys, it meant that maybe one day he would like Eddie as more than a friend. Stan hadn’t been so lucky. Bill was straight. They had all talked about their sexuality after Richie had made his grand announcement, each of them downing a few too many wine coolers that Bev had convinced her Aunt Clara to buy them. Bev had told them that she felt as if she identified as pansexual but that she definitely felt more attraction towards girls. Ben had flushed and told them that he wasn’t sure, he had always assumed that he would end up with a woman but that he didn’t want to label anything yet. Mike had agreed with him, telling them that he thought it would have to depend on the connection that he felt with the person. Stan and Eddie had finally admitted to their friends that they were gay, they had confessed to each other a few weeks prior and were terrified to tell their friends. They were afraid that their friends would either disown them or only partner them up with each other. Bill had gone last, and had felt ashamed to tell his friends that he was straight when they were all different shades of the rainbow. He had never felt any attraction towards another boy. They all assured him that he was perfectly fine the way he was, but Stan’s heart broke that day. He tried over the years to push Bill out of his mind like that, but he couldn’t shake it. 

 

Mike returned with drinks for them and a visibly more composed Ben holding beers for themselves behind him. Bev thanked him as she took her cup, sipping some of the liquid and enjoying the warm feeling that overtook her as she swallowed it down.

 

“Thanks, Mikey.” Eddie said taking his own cup, he looked down at the questionable pink liquid in the cup. It looked like the pepto bismol that his mom used to make him choke down. He lifted the cups to his lips and was pleased to find that it didn’t taste as bad as it looked. “So, you guys looked like you were having fun.” He shot them a wink, and Ben blushed, burying his face into Mike’s neck. Mike wrapped his arm around him holding him close. 

 

“A lot more fun than you, Kaspbrak.” Mike sassed, and Eddie grimaced, taking another sip of his drink. Stan held his empty cup out for Eddie to take and snuggled his head back into his lap. “Where are Richie and Bill anyway?” He asked. 

 

“Who fucking knows.” Stan muttered from his spot, making grabby hands at Eddie’s cup so that he could have some more of the alcohol. Eddie handed it to him. “Richie was over here a few minutes ago, I don’t know where he went. I haven’t seen Bill in a while.” Just then they heard a loud commotion across the room as people began cheering and turned to see the source. 

 

“Well, I guess we found one of them.” Mike muttered as the five of them watched Richie penguin slide across the dining room table through a pyramid of beer cans. Eddie shook his head, taking his cup back from Stan and downing the rest of it, he was in love with an oblivious idiot. Stan made an irritated noise at the loss of the alcohol, but Eddie just started rubbing his head again and he went quiet. 

 

“THERE ARE MY BESTEST FRIENDS IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!!” Richie screamed while he sauntered over to them. He clearly had been enjoying himself with some alcohol. “Bev you sexy siren you, where’s Tasha?” He asked, throwing an arm around Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie had to grab onto Stan so he didn’t teeter off of the chair.

 

“She’s got an important paper due for her poli sci course.” Bev explained, and Richie nodded, Bev had been dating his cousin since last summer when she had come to visit from San Francisco. She attended school in Boston and would drive out to visit Bev, or Bev would drive to her, on the weekends when she wasn’t swamped with work. “I’ll let her know that you send her your regards.” She sassed and Richie smiled sarcastically at her. 

 

“You do that, Marsh. You do that.” He said before turning his attention to Eddie. “What about you, Doctor K? No one catching your fancy?” He asked in a fake British accent that made Eddie’s insides feel weird.

 

“Derry isn’t really the prime market for a gay teenager.” Eddie responded, trying to keep his voice even so that he wouldn’t reveal too much to Richie. The taller boy scoffed.

 

“Psssssssssh, that’s the biggest load of shit, Eds. A gold star twink like you, I’m sure there’s plenty of people who would love a chance with you. It’s all about confidence my friend, you’ve got to put yourself out there.” Richie slurred slightly, trying to give Eddie his best advice but only making him feel worse. “I mean seriously, Eddie. You have another hot gay boy basically in your lap right now, you could go for that.” Eddie blushed and ducked his head, trying to disguise how upset he was.

 

“He couldn’t handle all of this, Rich.” Stan sassed from his spot, drawing the attention to himself. “Besides, if you want Eddie to get laid so bad why don’t you do it yourself?”  He tested, putting it all on the table. Eddie sucked in a deep breath, squeezing his hand tighter in Stan’s curls, he wished that he hadn’t have done that. Richie pulled a weird face.

 

“Nah, hook ups aren’t good for the dynamic of our group. I mean don’t you remember the disasters that were Benverly and Billvery?” They all groaned at that. “Besides, as much as I love my Eddie Bear, he’s just not my type, you feel?” Richie asked, and Eddie felt his heart break. Stan looked up at him immediately, worried about his friend, Eddie refused to look him in the eye. Someone across the room called Richie to help judge a keg stand competition and he waved them goodbye and headed over.

 

“Oh my God, Eddie. I am so sorry…” Bev started, but stopped when she saw the crumpled look on Eddie’s face. The realization that twelve years of unrequited love had finally come to a head, Stan was up in an instant, pulling Eddie into his arms. Eddie let himself be comforted by his best friend. 

 

If the Losers Club had learned anything in the five years since they had banded together, it was that when it rains it pours. Tonight would prove that to be true once again. Bill Denbrough had never been particularly good at holding his alcohol. Once he crossed the point of no return he was sloppy and uncontrollable. He also had the tendency of being a slutty drunk, ready to dick down any pretty girl who looked his way. The other Losers, usually Eddie, would usually divert Stan’s attention when Bill got to that level, pulling him into another room until Bill had disappeared with that night’s conquest. Fortunately, he wasn’t one to kiss and tell afterwards, so Stan remained fairly oblivious to Bill’s status. 

 

But Eddie was still tucked into Stan and didn’t see what was happening in order to stop it. It was like everyone’s phone buzzed at the same time with the hot new gossip, and then one of Mike’s teammates was crashing into their circle.

 

“HANLON! BRO! Holy shit man! Did you see what Greta just posted?!?! Debrough just came out of a bedroom with two fucking girls man! Yeah dude, Audra and Patty! What the fuck man???” He told them loudly. Stan felt his body and mind go numb at the same time. Mike and Ben pulled the guy away from the group as quickly as they could, and Bev stood up, trying to see how bad the damage was. She was truly at a loss for words. 

 

“Hey, let’s go, okay?” Eddie told Stan, snapping back into his protective role. Stan looked at him and nodded, sadness showing in his brown eyes. They left without another word, heading outside into the crisp November night air. 

 

The house was barely out of sight when Stan nearly collapsed, sobs racking through his body. He sat down on the concrete of the curb and Eddie joined him, his own tears running down his face. Stan rocked back and forth slightly, the disappointment and heartache making his head pound even worse. 

 

“I’m such an idiot.” He let out, tugging his curls slightly. Eddie looked over at him, watching him carefully. “I mean I knew he was straight, but he’s never been like that before.” Stan let out and Eddie looked down guilty, and it was unnerving to Stan. “What? Eddie, why are you making that face?”

 

“Stan...Bill hooks up with random people all of the time, I just...we just...we all just tried to hide it from you so you didn’t have to see it. So you wouldn’t have it rubbed in your face.” Eddie confessed, and Stan felt a flood of emotions. “Please don’t be mad at me, Stan. I just wanted to protect you.”

 

“You knew?” He asked, and Eddie nodded. “You let me go on and on about how much I loved Bill, and you didn’t tell me that he was fucking all of the girls in the town?” His voice was even and it scared Eddie more than anything else. He nodded again. “How could you fucking do that to me, Eddie? You’re my best friend and you kept that from me.”

 

“I...I didn’t want to see you hurt.” Eddie choked out. He had thought that he was doing the right thing, keeping Bill’s indiscretions from Stan, he really did. He knew how badly it hurt him to hear about the people that Richie was hooking up with. Tears were rolling down Eddie’s cheeks more freely now, he could feel his nose filling with snot as he sniffled. He dropped his head into his hands.

 

“Eddie. Eddie look at me, please?” Stan said softly, trying to pry Eddie’s hands away from his face. Eddie groaned and refused to move his hands. Stan sighed, and moved closer to Eddie, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m not mad at you. It just sucks that everyone knew except for me. Thank you for trying to keep me from being hurt.” He said sweetly, and Eddie stopped sniffling, dropping his hands to look at Stan in the pale light of the streetlamp above.

 

“I’m sorry, Stanny. I’m so sorry.” Eddie whispered and Stan nodded, opening his arms for Eddie to fall into. Eddie took the offer and curled up to him like a koala. Stan rested his head on top of Eddie’s hair, it smelled like strawberries and it made Stan feel slightly warm and fuzzy. 

 

“I’m sorry too, Eddie. I’m sorry that Richie is Richie.” He confessed, he truly was. He couldn’t believe that Richie has said those things. Eddie shook his head.

 

“I don’t want to talk about him. I don’t want to even think about him and his dumb handsome face and his big hands. I don’t. If he doesn’t think I’m his type, then he’s not worth my time.” Eddie rationalized.

 

“He’s not, Eddie. He’s really not. You are so amazing, so beautiful and smart and passionate. Richie doesn’t know what he’s missing.” Stan told him and Eddie scoffed in protest. He pulled back and stood up, reaching his hand out to help Stan up. Stan let him and brushed the back of his pants off. The alcohol that they had drank at the party had largely lost its effect, heartbreak sobering both of them up, the exact opposite of what they both wanted right now.

 

“Do you think that case of wine coolers are still in the baseball clubhouse where we left them?” Eddie asked and a smirk found its way onto Stan’s face. 

 

“Only one way to find out.” He said and grabbed Eddie’s hand running down the street towards the school. Stan played baseball and was fairly fast, but Eddie somehow managed to nearly fly as he ran so fast with ease, it was no wonder that he was captain of the track team. Stan was out of breath by the time the cut across the park and finally reached the Derry High baseball clubhouse. 

 

“It’s definitely locked.” Eddie said, jiggling the door, it wasn’t a surprise. They had done this many times before. They moved to the side of the structure and Stan squatted down, holding his hands out for Eddie to use as a lift. Stan boosted Eddie up easily, and Eddie pressed on the window, climbing through with ease, dropping down and landing on his feet. He moved over to the door and unlocked it, letting Stan in. Stan flicked the light on, illuminating the few rows of lockers and storage cabinets. They walked down the last row of lockers to the very last one, where Richie had hidden some contraband at the end of their summer training.

 

Stan opened the door and crouched down, pulling out the napsack that Richie had left there, it was still heavy and he smiled up to Eddie as he pulled out the six pack of green apple wine coolers that Richie had snuck out for them to share. Stan figured that Richie didn’t deserve the alcohol and that this was a perfectly good occasion for them to be consumed. He felt something else in the bag and stuck his hand in to see what it was. 

 

“Oh my fucking God, you have got to be shitting me.” Stan said as he pulled out a small baggie with a few sleeves of condoms and a travel bottle of lube. Eddie snickered when he saw the look of disgust on Stan’s face.

 

“Hey, at least they are sealed and unused. It could be so much worse.” He told him and grabbed the baggie from Stan twirling it around in his fingers as he headed towards the door. Stan followed, carrying the wine coolers. They made their way to the bleachers and climbed to the very top, plopping down. Eddie shivered a little bit and he wished that he had a blanket.

 

“Here, take my jacket for a little bit.” Stan offered, and Eddie started to protest. “Oh shush, you’re going to turn into a popsicle, just wear it for a little bit and then just give it back to me when you’re warm.” He said, and Eddie finally took it, sliding his arms into it. Stan was fairly small, at least compared to the other Losers, but he still had a few inches on Eddie and his jacket swallowed Eddie’s figure. It was kind of adorable if he was honest. He popped the top off of one of the coolers and handed the bottle of green liquid to Eddie.

 

“Hey, do wine coolers have to be refrigerated?” Eddie asked, after taking the bottle from him, Stan shrugged and brought his own bottle to his lips, taking a long swig. Eddie nodded and followed suit, taking a sip from his own bottle. They sat there for a few minutes in silence, before a thought popped into Eddie’s brain. “What you said back there, about how Richie doesn’t know what he’s missing...were you serious?”

 

“Yeah, Eddie. Of course, I’d never lie to you.” Stan said easily, and Eddie looked a bit ashamed. “Not like that, Eddie. You lied to protect me...it’s different. I was being serious. I do think that you are amazing.” He said and finished off his first bottle, grabbing a second one. Eddie nodded, still nursing his a little.

 

“I think you’re pretty amazing too. I think you might be my favorite human.” Eddie let out and Stan snorted at that in disbelief. “What? I’m telling the truth. You know exactly who you are and what you like and don’t like. You are smart and witty, and you always look nice…” Eddie rambled on, and Stan looked at him questioningly. “Shit. Sorry. I don’t know what I’m saying.” He chugged the rest of his bottle and took another one, catching up to Stan. 

 

“You don’t have to apologize, Eddie. You never have to apologize to me.” Stan said, he didn’t realize how close they had moved to each other. His eyes glanced down at Eddie’s pink lips and then back to his brown eyes. Eddie nodded slightly to a question that Stan hadn’t dared to ask and they were pressing their lips together. Kissing softly under the stars. Stan had never felt so right in his entire life. Kissing Eddie was like putting the last piece into a five thousand piece jigsaw puzzle. Like making cookies and having them come out at the perfect mixture of crunchy edges and a chewy center. It was unbelievable. They pulled back slightly, and Eddie’s eyes were bright as he looked at Stan.

 

“Wow.” He let out and Stan smiled before pulling him in again, deepening the kiss. Eddie ran his fingers through Stan’s curls, pulling the strands slightly until Stan gasped and Eddie allowed his tongue to move into Stan’s mouth. He tasted like the green apple wine coolers and the peppermints that he always kept in his pockets. It was simply mesmerizing. Stan pulled Eddie closer by his hips and Eddie tried to gracefully straddle him, but they both nearly fell off of the bleachers. Stan managed to catch them both and they started laughing. “Do you maybe want to take this back to my place?” Eddie asked shyly, biting his lip. Stan couldn’t help himself, and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.

 

“What about your mom?” Stan asked, always the practical thinker. He moved his hands back to Eddie’s hips, holding him tightly to him.

 

“Mmmmm, she’s out of town, visiting my aunt for some crazy thrift fair.” He answered, rocking his hips down into Stan’s a little bit. Stan groaned at the feeling.

 

“Fuck, yeah. Let’s go.” He said and lifted Eddie easily as he stood. He set Eddie down on his feet and he started moving towards the stairs. Eddie stopped.

 

“Wait!” He squeaked and ran back up the stairs. He slid all of the bottles back into the cardboard case and grabbed the baggie of condoms and lube. Stan shot him a look, and Eddie huffed as he made his way back down to him. “We are not littering, Stanley.” 

“You’re right, Baby. Littering is bad.” Eddie beamed at him calling him that and held his hand out for him to take. “You grabbed that baggie too, right?” Stan asked sending a wink Eddie’s way and Eddie let out a giggle as they set off for his house.

 

Eddie fumbled with his keys as Stan pressed himself against his back placing kisses to his neck. Eddie finally got the key in and opened the door, closing it behind them and locking it. Stan waited for him, and then followed Eddie up the stairs to his room. Stan had been in Eddie’s room so many times, but now it felt different. He stood near Eddie’s door waiting for Eddie to tell him what to do. Eddie looked over his shoulder to see a nervous looking Stan.

 

“Hey, we don’t have to do anything. We can just go to sleep, it’s been an emotional night. I don’t want you to do anything that you’d regret.” Eddie offered, sending Stan a genuine smile. He knew he had to give Stan the opportunity to stop. Stan smiled at him and moved closer to him.

 

“I’m good, are you good?” He asked and Eddie nodded, Stan shook his head a little. “I’m serious, Eddie. I don’t want to lose you over something like this. You’re too important. Are you good?” He looked Eddie over for any signs of doubt.

 

“If you’re a bird, I’m a bird.” Eddie sassed, trying to keep his face straight, but failing miserably. Stan looked at him for a moment before he cocked his head to the side.

 

“Did you just ‘Notebook’ me?” Stan asked incredulously, and Eddie bit his lip and nodded. “Why do you have to be so damn adorable and irresistable?” Eddie’s breath caught in his throat at the compliment.

 

“Stanny, you’ve got to stop complimenting me like that...I want you to fuck me.” Eddie said, a slight whine in his voice, and fuck that did things to Stan. He moved forward and stepped into Eddie’s space, pulling him in for a rough kiss. Eddie moaned into it, pulling Stan with him until his legs hit his bed. He broke the kiss to get up kneel on his bed, eliminating all of the height difference. Eddie took control, plunging his tongue into Stan’s mouth. 

 

Stan ran his hands up and down Eddie’s back pulling his shirt up until it bunched under his armpits. Eddie pulled back and pulled his shirt off all the way, motioning for Stan to do the same as he started working on his belt and the button on his jeans too. He laid back on his bed, working them over his hips and ass and down his legs. He tossed them on the floor and got back on his knees, clad only in his tight boxer briefs. He momentarily thanked the powers at be that they only had stripes on them and weren’t his Spiderman ones.

 

Stan finished folding his pants and shirt, leaving them in a neat pile on Eddie’s desk and stepped back towards the bed. His boxer briefs were plain gray, and Eddie watched as his hips swayed in them. He moaned a little at the sight.

 

“Like what you see, Baby Boy?” Stan asked, quirking his eyebrow. Eddie moaned at the name, sucking his lip into his mouth again, and palming himself through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. “Oh? You like when I call you my Baby Boy, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, fuck, I like it so fucking much, Stan.” Eddie whined, and Stan got a devilish look on his face. Eddie was already painfully hard, and the fact that he knew Stan was going to start toying with him made him ready to beg. 

 

“Are you a slut, Baby Boy?” Stan asked, running his hand gently across Eddie’s cheekbone and then into his hair, giving the strands a slight tug to get Eddie to look him in the eye.

 

“Yes.” Eddie replied quickly, but Stan sent him a warning glance. “Yes, sir. I am a slut. I am your slut.” He tried again, and Stan nodded in approval.

 

“Mhmmm, my slutty baby boy.” Stan mused, moving to kneel on the bed next to Eddie. “So, Baby Boy, think you can suck my cock for me? Make it all nice and wet so that it’s ready for me to pound that tight little ass of yours?” Eddie mewled, letting out little pants, as his arousal grew. He nodded, licking his lips at the thought. 

 

Stan moved to lay back on the bed and Eddie moved between his legs, already pulling the last remaining item of clothing off of him. He looked at Stan sprawled out on his bed, the sight was truly breathtaking. Stan’s pale skin was flushed, his normally contained golden brown curls looked disheveled, his chest was heaving, showing off his lean muscled body. He looked positively fucked out of his mind and Eddie hadn’t even gotten a hand on his cock yet. His cock. Eddie’s mouth watered at the sight. Stan’s sizeable cock laid hard against his belly, the head flushed, it was pretty. Eddie couldn’t think of a better way to describe it, it was pretty and he wanted it in his mouth. 

 

He didn’t waste any more time, he grabbed Stan’s cock firmly in his hand and lowered himself down so he could take the head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, collecting a small bead of pre cum and savoring the taste on his tongue. He teased the sensitive ridge underneath the head next, flicking his tongue against it mercilessly until Stan was crying out.

 

“Fuck...oh fuck, Eddie, it’s too much.” He cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Oversensitive from the stimulation. Eddie pulled back a little, giving him a break, and swallowing his length down. Stan threw his head back again, pleasure taking over his body again. Eddie let him push down the back of his throat before pulling off and tonguing his slit slightly, giving himself enough time to catch his breath. “So fucking amazing, Eddie.” Stan moaned out, mind going fuzzy with arousal. He could have sworn that Eddie and his mouth were magic, pulling feelings out of him that he had never experienced before. Eddie took him back down again, deep throating Stan as best as he could. Stan could feel himself approaching his release too soon, and tapped Eddie on the jaw. “Pull off, Baby. I don’t want to cum yet.” 

 

Eddie did as he was told, making sure to tongue under the ridge again as a tease while he pulled off. Stan sat up and pulled Eddie in for another deep kiss, tasting himself on Eddie’s tongue. He pulled back, attaching his lips to Eddie’s neck and sucking a deep bruise into Eddie’s pulse point, relishing in the way Eddie moaned and writhed underneath him. He pushed Eddie back so he was on his back, pulling him down the bed a bit more. He pulled Eddie’s underwear off with ease, watching his pink cock bounce up against his stomach. He let them drop to the floor and grabbed the bag that Eddie had snagged from the locker. Eddie watched him with lust blown eyes.

 

“Are you going to open me up nice and good to take that sexy cock of yours, Stud?” Eddie asked, batting his eyelashes and neither of them could keep a straight face. Eddie bursted out in giggles from how bad that had sounded.

 

“Stud? Oh no, Baby Boy. Anything but that.” Stan said, letting out a laugh of his own, before leaning down to pepper Eddie’s face with kisses, pulling even more giggles out of the smaller boy. Then he let his fingers trail down Eddie’s tanned chest, stopping at his belly and Eddie tried to lerch away before it was too late, but Stan was already tickling him. 

 

“No!” Eddie said, unable to control his giggles, and feeling tears come to his eyes. Stan stopped the movement of his fingers and Eddie stopped thrashing, letting out another giggle as his chest heaved and he looked up at Stan. “Thanks for the laugh, Daddy, but could you fuck me now?” Eddie let out and Stan groaned, he didn’t know what had gotten into him. 

 

He popped the cap on the bottle of lube and moved between Eddie’s legs. Eddie pulled his knees up to his chest, leaving his hole on display. Stan groaned at the sight of the puckered ring of muscle, letting his thumb run over it gently. It fluttered underneath his touch. He poured some of the lube onto his fingers so that they were slick and moved to trace his index finger over his hole. Eddie arched up at the feeling.

 

“You ready, Baby?” Stan asked, applying slight pressure with his finger, Eddie nodded and sucked his lip into his mouth. Stan pressed his finger in, slowly letting it sink all the way in. He watched Eddie’s face for any signs of discomfort, but Eddie just tried to move his hips down to get more inside of him. Stan took that as his cue and started thrusting his finger in and out slowly. Eddie groaned out frustrated, he wanted more and Stan was treating him far too gently.

 

“Gah...Stanny I need you to go harder.” Eddie whined, and huffed when Stan stayed at the same brutally slow pace. Stan looked down at him with a smirk, enjoying the slow burn of torture. “I swear to God, Stan if you don’t go faster and stick more fingers in me, I will open my damn self up!” Eddie threatened and Stan groaned, the idea of that being too good to pass up.

 

“Okay, Baby Boy. Since you put it out there, open yourself up for Daddy’s cock.” Stan said, pulling his finger out and dropping back to watch. Eddie guffawed slightly, having not been serious with his threat. When Stan made no move to come back, Eddie huffed and sat up, angrily grabbing the bottle of lube before getting on his knees, resting his weight on one elbow. He reached his hand behind him and easily slid two fingers into his hole, thrusting them in and out quickly. He moaned at the feeling, pushing himself to stretch himself open. Stan licked his lips as he watched hungrily. 

 

“Mmmmmmph yeah…” Eddie moaned out as he slipped a third finger inside himself, twisting his wrist and spreading his fingers. He thrusted in a few more times before he slipped his fingers out, wiping the excess lube on his sheets and looking over his shoulder expectantly at Stan. “Are you going to fuck me now, Daddy? Or do I have to get one of my toys out and fuck myself?” 

 

“I’ve got you, Baby Boy.” Stan answered, moving behind Eddie, already rolling a condom down his length and slicking himself up with more lube. Eddie stayed on his hands and knees, popping his ass out slightly to present himself for Stan’s taking. Stan pressed the head of his cock to Eddie’s hole and took a deep breath before pushing in, breaching Eddie’s tight hole. Stan sunk in gently and slowly, trying not to hurt Eddie as he bottomed out. He paused to let Eddie get used to the feeling of being stretched around his cock.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, I’m not a fucking doll, Stanley. Move!” Eddie said frustrated, pulling himself forward and then pushing himself back down on Stan’s cock, moaning at the feeling. 

 

“Damn, Baby Boy. I just didn’t want to hurt you…” Stan trailed off, snapping his hips into Eddie hard. Eddie moaned out at the feeling, encouraging Stan to do it again. Stan started pounding into Eddie, thrusting so hard that Eddie had to grab onto the footboard, before he slammed into it. Stan changed the angle of his thrusts and hit Eddie’s prostate dead on.

 

“Fuck! Yes, do it again!” Eddie begged, letting the pleasure take over his body, not caring how needy he sounded. He needed Stan to make him feel like he was worthy and not broken, and he was doing just that. Worshipping Eddie with his cock. He pounded into Eddie’s prostate again. “Ahhhhh, fuck. Daddy, I need to see you when I cum from your cock!” Stan pulled out and help Eddie flip over onto his back, dropping his hips to fuck into him again while pressing a hot kiss to his mouth. He could feel how close he was himself and knew that he needed to help Eddie tumble over the edge first. 

 

Stan snaked his hand between the two of them to get a hand on Eddie. Eddie went to protest, wanting to cum without being touched, but Stan flicked his wrist and Eddie lost his complaint in a moan. Stan pounded into Eddie’s prostate again as he stroked and Eddie screwed his eyes shut seeing stars as he reached his climax, cumming in thick ropes that covered Stan’s fist. Stan moaned at the feeling of Eddie tightening and pulsing around him and pumped in two more times before stilling his hips and cumming inside of Eddie. 

 

Eddie peppered his face with kisses as Stan came down from his high. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Stan pulled back slightly before kissing Eddie on the mouth again, soft and sweet, a deep contrast to his actions moments before. He pulled out of Eddie carefully, tying off the condom quickly and rushing into Eddie’s bathroom to dispose of it and wash his hands.

 

Eddie made himself comfortable on his bed, ready for cuddles and sleep. Stan came back a moment later and lowered himself onto the bed, curling into Eddie and covering them with Eddie’s plush comforter. They settled into a comfortable silence. Stan pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek sweetly.

 

“Hey, Eddie. Next time, I want to feel you inside of me.” Stan whispered into his neck and Eddie shuddered at the thought of it. He had always figured that with the way he looked and presented himself that he would be forced into the roll of bottom, especially considering all of his fantasies before tonight had involved a six foot three giant who talked a big game and liked to take control. The thought of him and Stan being able to switch and be versatile was exhilarating for him, but they still had a lot of things to talk about.

 

“So I guess that means you want there to be a next time.” Eddie asked, keeping enough teasing in his voice to mask how much he wanted Stan to say ‘yes’. Stan eyed him for a moment before he nodded. Eddie felt a weight lift off of his chest. “I’m really glad you feel that way, Stanley, because I’m not sure that I ever want to let you go.” He confessed, and Stan pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

 

“Well then, I guess it’s good that we fell for complete idiots and then came to our senses together. It’s just the two of us.” Stan told him, and Eddie smiled brightly at that, his smile only faded as he fell asleep, wrapped in the arms of his best friend turned lover.

 

The two of them, against the world side by side, just like it should be. They had taken care of each other for most of their lives, they could spend the rest of them doing the same. Just the two of them. Eddie liked the sound of that.


End file.
